Techniques
In Soul String, many of the characters can use certain techniques during battle to fight opponents. The type and level of technique used is dependent on the specific characters involved and the situation they are used within. A character's available techniques are based upon their background, training and own unique abilities. This has resulted in a large and diverse range of techniques present in the world of Soul Eater. Meisters and Demon Weapons Meisters and Weapons use attacks that revolve around a given person's "Soul Wavelength", which, as the name implies, is the Wavelength of one's soul. By using their Soul Wavelengths, a Meister and his or her Weapon can pull off a more powerful attack by performing a "Soul Echo" which matches their Soul Wavelengths. When the Soul Echo is used to its maximum level, it becomes known as a "Soul Resonance" which allows the partners to use high-class attacks. An example of this is the "Witch Hunt", which causes the given weapon to grow and cut through the air for longer range attacks; allowing for a more varied use of the Weapon. Over time, through experience and training, characters can gain access to more powerful versions of their attacks; for example a stronger version of the Witch Hunt is known as the "Majin Hunt". In certain instances the use of Soul Wavelengths can be utilized for defensive purposes as well, such as the "Protective Spirit Body", which creates a large shield for defense against attacks by fusing the Soul Wavelengths of the partners. Some Meisters have souls so powerful and can exert sufficient control over them to allow them to attack using their Soul Wavelengths without the need of a Weapon. These techniques are rare but most are extremely powerful. One example of this is the technique known as the "Soul Authority" which enables the user to send his or her own Soul Wavelength through one of their hands to directly damage the opponent's body. Weapons can also choose to fight without a Meister but this is a rare case. Not only does the Weapon require the sufficient strength and skill to fight on his/her own, the Weapon Form that they can take also needs to be suitable to allow them to perform techniques. In some cases, Weapons fight on their own as their Weapon Forms cannot be wielded by a Meister. Justin Law is a good depiction of this as he became a Death Scythe without the aid of a partner. Since he is a Guillotine Weapon, he is a type of Weapon that cannot be wielded. His guillotine Weapon Form allows him to change parts of his body to specific components of the guillotine, which provides enough variety within his attacks to allow him to fight alone. Other techniques include skills that assist the Meister or Weapon in battles, although not necessarily being damaging techniques, like the "Soul Perception" which is used by Meisters to pinpoint the location of others, and in some cases, uncover the Soul Protect of Witches. Witches Witches are naturally powerful beings and their techniques revolve around the particular magic they have access to, although most of these are destructive. Most witches featured in the series are based on a distinct animal and have some of their traits in both their personalities and fighting styles. Their attacks are often proceeded by a chant (each Witch has their own magic chant based on their animal theme) to invoke the magic. Magic attacks can take numerous forms in order to suit the Witch which uses them. For example, Medusa largely fights in close combat situations and so her magic is specialized towards direct attacks, such as "Vector Plate" where an arrow appears on the ground that will send anything on it in the direction that Medusa desires; propelling herself towards the enemy to engage in close combat or propelling an attacker away from her. Arachne, Medusa's sister, on the other hand likes to manipulate people from a distance and so her attacks have a different focus, one that tries to take advantage of the the weakness in a persons heart so they are unable to fight. However, not all magic is destructive. Kim Diehl, a Weapon Meister from the DWMA specializes in Regeneration Magic. Soul Protection is an additional skill present in all Witches. It is a magical barrier used by Witches to hide their distinct Soul Wavelength from others, allowing them to blend in with normal humans. Others Some characters have inherent abilities allowing them to preform techniques that are unique to the individual and do not fall under other catergories. These abilities take many diverse forms, ranging from immortality, possessed by Free, to Police Stinger, allowing Mosquito to extend his nose to attack. Some of these special attacks depend on a person's soul. Maka and Gopher have an incredibly rare type of soul called the Grigori Soul, which allows them to summon wings for flight. Some depend on the character's body construct. Crona and Ragnarok have techniques based on their use of Black Blood. Some humans have such skill that even without additional abilities, it allows them to compete on the same level of some of the stronger characters found within the series. Mifune is the only actual human without special abilities or Demon Weapon featured within the present. It has been noted that he has such skill with a sword to earn the title of "Sword Saint" (Kenshin). His attacks center around his Infinite One-Sword Style, which makes use of about twenty katanas he scatters across the battlefield. This allows him to adapt to specifically counter an opponent's style whether it be at long or close range. There are also other characters who can use magic, though they are not a Witch. Blair would be a prime example. Due to her ability to use spells and the way she was dressed, Blair was thought to be a Witch at first by Soul and Maka. She later explains that she's a cat with powerful magical powers. She was the first character in Soul Eater to use magic, but is not a Witch. Free was the second and Noah might be the third. See Also *Abilities *Characters Category:Abilities